


Knocking

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where SGRUB never happens. Kanaya is with Karkat when the culling drones come for him. For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user bhelryss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking

She can hear their loud and unnerving footsteps, their mechanic arms swinging their filial pails against the door. It only makes her hold onto him tighter, but he is shaking in her arms. His tears have soaked her shirt, his mutant blood obvious now, more than ever. She plants kisses in his hair between his horns, and he sobs against her. He is so afraid, so very afraid, but she will hold him until she has to let go.

There is a loud crash as the drones smash their arms into the walls of Karkat’s hive, and the walls begin to fall apart. He jolts in Kanaya’s hold, and she shushes him, tears running down her face.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, and it’s impossible to hear over the sound of the damage being done. “I’m so fucking sorry. I fucked everything up.”

She hushes him, her sobs growing louder as they approach. “Hush. I love you.”

There is another shattering sound as they tear apart the hive, a loud and endless clatter as the items in his home tumble down and down and lose all meaning. Rubble falls all around them as they approach, and Karkat attempts to pull away.

“I love you too, I have to go. You already went through this once. They’re looking for me. They know! Kanaya, they know!”

Kanaya shakes her head and holds onto him tighter. “I am not letting you go.” Her words are slow and authoritative, volume raising in desperate longing. “Where you go, I go.”

The drones approach, shining lights into the destroyed hive. Their voices are programmed; there is no reasoning with these robots. They are not to have sympathy nor remorse, and they are only made to do their job and kill those who prevent it.

“Karkat Vantas.” Their voices boom throughout the area. They search for him and a light shines on Karkat and Kanaya, curled up against each other. “You are of mutant blood. You are to be exterminated. Step aside, Kanaya Maryam.”

Together, they shiver against one another, tears coating the clothes of one another. Another piece of Karkat’s hive falls. Karkat attempts to pull away once again, and Kanaya only digs her claws into him so that he has no choice but to stay still.  
“Step aside, Kanaya Maryam.”

Her voice rises to a loud yell, so they hear her chosen defiance. Karkat whines, shaking his head before finally giving in. Kanaya’s eyes glare toward the drones, her head heavy.

“I will not.”

There is a great pain and a flash of light, and then there is nothing.


End file.
